


baby fever

by itsemomamoru



Series: levi x gender neutral!reader [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 18+, Breeding Kink, Caring Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Husband Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi wants a baby, Making Love, Married Levi Ackerman, Mating Press, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Other, Reunion Sex, Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tender Sex, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsemomamoru/pseuds/itsemomamoru
Summary: **slight spoilers for episode ten of season four*Levi returns home after being gone for a few weeks, having come to a big realization while he was away.He really wants to give you a baby.another tik tok prompt! this time from @ tiemeupwithaizawasscarf https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMek2vYGAactually beta read this time!! Thanks Lia 💕 cross posted to my wattpad madsaruu and tumblr emomamoru
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Series: levi x gender neutral!reader [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134620
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	baby fever

It's a late afternoon when you find yourself counting down the hours, even the minutes until Levi's expected return from the scouts most recent trip to their camp on the Paradis/sea border. 

Each time they leave it's a little longer, but they learn more, accomplish more in preparation against Marley. This time around the plan was to make more progress on the railroads, and reach an agreement with Hizuru over resources. 

Levi probably won't tell you much though, saying something along the lines of "keeping you safe because if you know too much you could be in danger." Regardless, you just hope everything's gone well.

You and him have been married for a few years, having celebrated your third anniversary right before he'd left this last time.

And boy, have you missed him.

He was always the perfect boyfriend, but somehow he's outdone himself in his role of husband. You asked him about it one time, and he told you it's because to him being married to you comes with a higher level of responsibility and commitment.

He chose you to be with him for his entire life, (and you chose him in return which leaves him floored whenever he thinks about it) so he makes damn well sure you know how much he loves and appreciates you everyday, he could never and will never take you for granted. 

He's just so thankful for you and the happiness that you bring him, the pure, abundant and never ending love you have for him.

You've talked about kids before, and while you would love to start a family, he's been extremely hesitant about it. And you understand, he never had a good example of a father so he's worried about messing up, also the current world is just a shitty place. 

So, you've used protective measures to prevent pregnancy. There's also Levi's train of thought that he doesn't think he could give you a child anyway, since he was so malnourished as a kid that led to stunted growth. He just figures it's affected other areas of development, though the Ackerman genes are strong so it may have cancelled out. Either way, neither of you are playing around with the fifty fifty odds.

But if the way he treats and cares for the scouts is any indication, you know that if he ever does change his mind one day, and if you ever did get pregnant, he'd be a wonderful father.

The sound of hoofbeats trotting closer pulls you from your thoughts. You run over to the window, seeing Levi sitting proudly in the saddle of his trusted horse.

You simply can't wait any longer, instead rushing outside to meet him. 

You run up beside him, he's just reigned his horse in to a stop. He smiles down at you, his eyes roaming all over your body as he drinks you in for the first time in weeks.

He bends over you, you go on your tiptoes to meet him halfway. His hand gently supports your neck as he leans closer, staring at your lips, a gentle hunger in his eyes. Your hands move out for balance as you move closer to him, one on the horse's shoulder, the other on Levi's waist.

You can feel each other relax at finally kissing and being reunited. His lips are so soft on your own as he moves against your mouth slowly, the pent up longing and adoration rolling off him is intoxicating. 

All too soon, his horse shifts slightly and it breaks the two of you. He laughs a little, affectionately stroking the back of your head.

"Sorry, let me get him dry and put away, then I'll be inside."

He presses a fleeting kiss to your forehead before taking his horse over to the stable.

His mind drifts as feeds his horse, then cleans and brushes him dry. 

_Absence makes the heart grow fonder._

That's what everyone says, and it's proven true for him often. Every time he leaves, he realizes how much deeper his love and affection for you grow.

He also came to another realization while he was gone, one he knows you'll be excited about. A soft and dopey smile claims his face and he just can't shake it no matter how hard he tries, blush rising to his cheeks. 

He's finally ready to start a family with you.

Once he's finished taking care of his horse, he takes a moment to freshen up at the small creek behind your house, before all but running to the front door.

\-----

He's kissing you again as soon as the door is closed and his boots are off. This one is more heated, passionate. He picks you up and you can feel his strong arms flex as he does, sending heat straight through you.

He hums against your mouth, the vibrations of it resonate in your body, spreading through your veins.

He brings you to your shared room, gently settling you against the pillows. He shrugs his green cloak and scouts jacket off, tossing them unceremoniously at a chair in the corner.

He moves to hover above you, his knee gently pushes your legs apart, pressing against right where you need him the most, causing a breathy moan to escape you. He smiles, eyes practically sparkling at finally seeing you again. 

He presses a few smiling kisses across your cheeks, then one against your nose. When he pulls back, the look in his eyes is still mushy, but it seems just a little heavier than before. Excitement and slight confusion swirl through you, he's acting a little _too_ lovey dovey.

Did something happen?

You cradle his face in your hands before gently asking.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

He's hesitant, chewing on his lip and you can almost see the gears spinning in his head as he thinks how best to answer your question.

"I've missed you so much."

His breath hitches. 

"While I was gone I had a lot of time to think, and I realized, just how _badly_ I want my life to be with you.."

He pauses, but it's clear he'll continue his thought if you let him. Which you do. But no amount of time could prepare you for what he's about to say.

"And a family, forever."

A soft gasp trembles through you. Tears quickly gather in your eyes. Does he...

"Every time I leave, it gets a little more dangerous. And I don't… Well, I don't want to have any regrets, I've already put it off and denied you this dream for too long."

A gentle hand cups your cheek, his thumb trails along your skin.

"So tonight, we're not finished until you're stuffed so full of my cum it's impossible for you not to get pregnant."

His gentle voice saying such naughty things, a tender smile and slight blush on his face, eyes full of such love has a strong effect on you, mind quickly clouding over with desire for exactly that which he's mentioned.

"Nine months from now, we'll have another Ackerman. A tiny, sweet baby who's the perfect mix of both of us."

Your tears spill over at hearing his words, his sure promise. He kisses them away as they roll down your cheeks. Your voice is slightly shaking when you speak up.

"Thank you, my love."

He moves to kiss your temple, you clear your throat softly.

"I just ask one thing."

Another kiss, this time one on the delicate skin of your throat, the warmth of it makes you shudder slightly. He whispers against your neck:

"Name it and it's yours."

"Don't hold back."

He pulls back to gaze at you and, _oh_.

His eyes are burning with lust for you, and you know he's going to absolutely _ravish_ you. You can't help but be excited though it makes you feel small, it's a delicious sensation being pinned under his gaze, your cheeks bloom red. This look is one meant only for you.

"What kind of man would I be to deny the love of my life such a request, hm?"

His tone is deep, heady. Pure desire evident in every word, every syllable.

He wastes no time, working to remove your clothes. He gathers your shirt before easily slipping it off you, fingers brushing against your warm skin as he does, that simple touch is enough to leave sparks behind. 

Damn, you really have missed him. 

He drinks in the sight of your bare upper body, having gone so long without seeing it. He leaves kisses down your chest, across your hips, stopping right above your pants. He flicks his eyes to yours, silently asking permission.

You nod softly, mouth running dry.

He slips off your pants and underwear in one swift move, tossing them on the ground somewhere. He unbuttons the first few inches of his own shirt, exposing his neck, but makes no move to take off the rest of his clothes just yet. 

He returns to hover above you, lips on yours as one arm slips under your shoulders and he settles beside you. He pulls back too soon for your liking, head tilting up slightly to chase his mouth.

"Aw look at you, you're in the perfect position already-"

He whispers in your ear, causing you to shiver as the warmth of his breath fans across the sensitive skin of your neck.

"Get my fingers wet, yeah?"

You nod and he carefully slips his two middle fingers into your mouth. You suck at them, keeping eye contact with him knowing it drives him crazy, swirling your tongue around to get them wet enough for him to use on you. 

All too soon he retracts them.

But you reward him with a broken sigh as he traces them around your entrance. He slowly slips one in, kissing your cheek as he starts to stroke and curl at the spot inside of you. Soon enough he adds his second finger, it stings only a little due to how well he's worked you up already.

"You're doing so good, taking my fingers so well."

His praise burns in your chest, warming you as it travels down, pooling in your stomach. Where that feeling begging for release is building steadily under his movements.

You start to grind against his hand, deepening the friction just enough. He speeds his fingers up slightly as you get closer, tensing around him. Your breathing is growing heavy, panting. When his hand on your shoulder trails down to tease your nipple, it's over for you.

" _L_ _evi-"_

Whatever else you might have said dies in your throat, mind going fuzzy as you reach your high. Muscles instantaneously relaxing in tingling warmth, eyes fluttering shut at each wave. You curl into him slightly, hands clutching at his shirt, face buried against his neck inhaling his scent.

He whispers sweet nothings, punctuated by gentle kisses as you tremble in bliss. He revels in the feeling of you spasming around his fingers, which he still curls softly inside to prolong your pleasure as long as possible, paying attention not to overstimulate you.

When you've recovered, breath evened out, he removes his hand, causing you to whine softly. He sits up and finally takes off his own clothes, freeing his painfully hard cock, moving to kneel between your legs.

Now it's your turn to admire his body, especially stunning in the golden hour sunlight, like he's carved from marble.

Toned arms flexing as he pushes your thigh down with one hand, the other pumping himself a few times to ready himself for you. His beautiful torso heaving with heady, labored breaths. 

He snaps you out of your reverie, gently asking if you're ready for him. When you tell him yes, he guides the head of his dick into you slowly, listening to your soft moan for any sign of pain.

He moves back to hovering above you as he continues to slowly push in, his moans and soft breaths mixing with yours. You gasp softly when he bottoms out, he lets out a moan from deep inside his chest, his head hanging down slightly as he works to calm down.

You both take a moment to simply revel in feeling one another again, you've missed the way he fills you, and he's missed your gentle heat that pulls him in and squeezes him just right.

He falls into a steady rhythm, stroking deep inside of you, hardly pulling out completely before he slowly plunges right back in. Your hands latch onto his biceps, needing something to ground you as he lazily drags against that spot. His arms rest on either side of your head, caging you as he kisses you deeply.

The gentle rustling of the sheets, sounds of skin slapping together with every thrust are the white noise accompanying your shared moans. The smell of sweat and arousal clouding your senses, near stifling heat radiating off your bodies.

The way he's holding and moving in you is so soft, so tender, he's practically worshipping your body. And not that he's ever been rough with you before, but this is so much more precious than he's ever been, almost as if he's treating you like you're _already_ pregnant. It makes you want to cry all over again at the gentle care he's taking.

He's not sure if heaven is real, but he swears he's right there when he's like this, nestled between your legs. Pulled impossibly deeper into your warmth. He wants so badly to pound a baby into you, but he tamps the nearly animalistic urge down, he just can't bring himself to bruise your tender insides like that. Instead he continues to slowly, passionately roll his hips, plunging deep into you, taking his time. He wants this to last as long as possible for both of you.

"Lift your hips a bit for me."

You do, back arching off the bed slightly, you lose your breath for a moment as his dick slips in further. He stops moving and he trails a hand down to your hip, softly rubbing your skin to try and ground you.

"Breathe, sweetie."

His voice is calm, but you can see a hint of panic in his eyes, he's worried. It makes your heart flutter, as you finally manage to take a deep breath he sighs in relief.

His hand moves from your hip to behind you, resting against your lower back to keep you supported in this slightly lifted position. The other splays across your stomach.

"You're going to look so beautiful carrying our baby."

Tears sting your eyes again at his tenderness, his own eyes move down, a soft smile on his face. You can only guess he's imagining a bump where his hand is, making your heart feel like it could burst.

He really wants this.

He starts thrusting again. His dick is throbbing, you feel his pulse deep within you, it resonates throughout your whole body, mixing with your own pounding heart as he continues to push in and out of you.

You trail a hand up, resting it on the back of his head, pulling him closer and earning a moan from him when your fingers brush against his undercut.

"Levi, I'm gonna-"

You're so close, but for whatever reason you're a little scared to fall over the edge.

"Let go sweetheart, I've got you."

His words and protective arms slipping around you, anchoring you are the permission you didn't know you needed in the moment. You take a deep breath and surrender to bliss again.

"There you go."

His tone is soft, filled with almost wonder. His eyes stay on you as you're falling apart, there's a tiny smile on his face, it's full of pride and admiration. It makes your heart burn a million times hotter than it already is. 

But it's quickly replaced with another sinful expression as he succumbs to his own high at feeling you clenching around him perfectly, mouth dropping open in a lewd moan. His eyes close, brows scrunching together as his hips still. The feeling of his throbbing cock, spilling hot cum deep inside you is new, but it feels so right.

Against the pleasure tearing through him, he moves a softly trembling hand to your thigh, stroking it, trying to relax you further and let your high last as long as possible.

You deserve it, and so much more.

You hold him close as you continue to ride out your orgasm, burying your face against his shoulder. He rests against you, though he's careful not to place all his weight on top of you as he sings your praises. Sweet whisperings of how much he's missed watching you crumble at his touch, how beautiful you are.

When you've both calmed down, soft aftershocks rippling through your bodies, he captures your lips in a tender yet searing kiss. He mumbles against you, smiling softly.

"Are you feeling alright?"

You press a kiss to the corner of his mouth, humming happily.

"Yes, I'm fine Levi."

He kisses along your jaw, stopping at your ear to whisper.

"Well, I've got one more in me if you're up for it."

You can indeed feel that he's already hard again, but he's leaving the choice up to you. And though you're growing tired you suddenly feel greedy, you absolutely _need_ him to give you more. You swallow thickly. 

" _Please Levi_ -"

His breath hitches at your tone, small and begging.

"Pump me full of your babies just like you promised."

A near growl escapes him.

His hands hook right below your knees, carefully pushing your legs up to your chest, which lets him hit deeper inside of you than you've ever felt him, though the position is slightly uncomfortable. You cry out at feeling just how deep, his hips falter for a moment, an extremely dazed expression washing over his face. Then he's back to his slow, lazy strokes. 

His hands are gentle, but his touch burns. Your hands grip onto his elbows.

His mind is so hazy from his last orgasm that he's losing control, that need to intensify his thrusts returns and it's all he can think of. He grabs the headboard with one hand to ground himself as he picks up the pace just enough to satisfy that overwhelming need, but not to hurt you, something he never wants to do.

He watches for any hint from you that you're feeling uncomfortable, but your moaning, beautiful debauched expressions and soft whimpers of "don't stop, don't stop-" tell him he's doing just fine.

The sounds of both of your pleasured moans and cries, mixed with the lewd squelching of his previous release is a sinful symphony he simply has to commit to memory. He looks down to where you're taking him so perfectly, his now frothy white cum dripping out of you and down his cock with each thrust, he feels feral, _desperate._

He feels you tensing around him again, and he's not far from releasing either. He leans over you keeping your legs pinned up with his chest, kissing you deeply as his hands slip under your head in a protective cradle, thumbs reaching to stroke your temples. 

He lets out broken moans, soft, fervent and breathless mumblings of _You're doing so good, I love you so much._ _You want my baby so badly, I'm going to fill you so well, so fucking deep. I'm going to give you the perfect baby, a sweet little baby, yeah? Oh, I can't wait, we're going to have the cutest kid._

He kisses you once again, it's hot and messy as both your minds are clouding over. He breaks the kiss and both of you catch your breath just in time to lose it again as you climax together. 

Shaking arms hold onto him for dear life, nails digging crescents into the skin of his back as you arch up into him. He returns the embrace, holding you close against him as he spills into you again. You can feel his heart pounding against your chest, beating in near perfect sync with yours. 

His hand finds one of yours still resting around his back, his fingers threading through your own, squeezing tenderly as he pins it down against the mattress. His wedding band presses into your skin, you tighten your grip in return.

You calm down together, breath subconsciously syncing as you fall back down to earth. The room is washed in the gentle orange and pink tones of the now setting sun, further relaxing you as you hold one another, fevered and sweaty bodies pressed together.

He pulls back just enough to look at you, and you admire how incredibly beautiful he looks post sex. His eyes are clearer though still half lidded, his hair is messy, some strands sticking to his sweaty forehead. His cheeks and tips of his ears are ruddy, nearly the same shade as the pink of the sunset. His tiny, dazed smile is breathtaking.

His dick is still inside of you, preventing any more of his release from dripping out. Almost as if he can read your mind, and maybe he can, he speaks up softly.

"Can we stay like this for a bit longer?"

It's always interesting to see the shyer, more reserved side of your husband that surfaces right after sex, his timid plea to stay connected a stark contrast to his confident requests and those positions he was putting you in just moments ago. But you adore it, because this is his truest self, not Captain, not humanity's strongest soldier. Just Levi, _your_ Levi.

"Of course."

He smiles then helps your legs down out of that folded position, careful not to slip out of you. His arms hold you close once again as he buries his head against the crook of your neck, you return his embrace, hands resting against his toned back. 

He wasn't lying earlier when he said you'd be stuffed. His cum feels so heavy, but it's a strangely comfortable, dull weight. His gentle, hoarse voice pulls you from your thoughts.

"I'm sorry it's taken me so long."

You know what he's hinting at, he's apologizing for not trying for a family sooner. It makes your heart ache, there's nothing wrong with what he did. You run a gentle hand along his shoulders, your other plays with his hair.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You weren't ready just yet, you don't have to apologize for that."

You can feel him nod against your shoulder, you tighten your arms around him just a little. It's your turn to press kisses all over his face, a smattering across his cheeks, a few to his temple, and finally one against his nose. Your pride and love for him welling up again.

"Mm, you're going to be an amazing father Levi."

Tears quickly spring to his eyes, your faith in him is so sweet, so beautiful. Just like you. He hopes your child will be as loving and caring as you are as opposed to his own staunch personality.

He pulls back, you notice his tears and bring a hand up to gingerly wipe them away. Your hand rests on his face, thumb running along his cheek, right below his eyes.

"I hope they have your eyes."

His breath hitches, more tears fall as a watery smile lights up his face. Your own tears start to form. You both take turns imagining your baby as you cry happily together.

\-----

When you finally build up the strength to pull away from each other, you spend the rest of your evening together in a warm, relaxing bath.

You lie back against his chest, his arms wrapped around you, hands moving to periodically massage your thighs which are achy from that folded position. 

You notice (and can't help but smile when you do) that his hands often gravitate towards your stomach, resting protectively against it. His fingers drawing random shapes against your skin under the water every so often as he hums dreamily and happily.

**Author's Note:**

> for someone who doesn't want their own kids, id sell my soul for the chance to carry Levi's children 🥴😭
> 
> also, three posts in the span of ten days?! who am i 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated! and if you really like my stuff, consider buying me a ko-fi  
> https://ko-fi.com/mads0674 🙏💕


End file.
